A Cop In The Making
by Ofelia
Summary: Steve helps in a capture of two burglars.


"A Cop In The Making"  
By: Ofelia Reveles  
Email: juanarev@arn.net  
Special thanks to Betty for editing my stories.  
All Disclaimers Apply!  
Summary: Steve helps in a capture of two burglars.   
Rated: G  
  
**********  
  
Steve was busy playing on the floor with his train. He would push the button on his control and watch the train go around the train track. Steve reached for the conductor and realized it was not there. So he turned off the control making the train stop and then he set the control down on the floor so he could go look for his conductor.  
  
Carol had been watching the train go around the train track when it had come to a stop. She walked over to the train and picked it up. Carol began to shake it and then tried to make the train go around the train track.  
  
Steve came running in from the den to find Carol trying to push his train on the track. "No Carol," he yelled angrily. Steve grabbed the train away from her. "It's mine. I'm playing with it. Go away."  
  
Carol began to cry and yell, "Mine," as she pointed to the train.  
  
"Steve why don't Carol and you play with the train together?" asked Mark with a smile.  
  
"No daddy," yelled Steve angrily. "Carol will break my train. Besides I want to play with it by myself." Steve picked up the control and pushed the button. He then set the control on the floor and began to watch his train go around the train track.  
  
Carol saw the control on the floor and picked it up. She began to push the button on the control, making the train stop and go.  
  
Steve quickly got up and ran to Carol. He grabbed the control away from Carol, making her fall down on the floor and nearly missing the edge of the coffee table. Carol began to cry very loudly.  
  
Mark saw Carol fall to the floor and quickly picked her up. He made sure that Carol was fine before he turned his attention to Steve. "Steve come here," said Mark sternly.  
  
Steve slowly walked over to his dad.  
  
"Did you see what happened to Carol when you grabbed your control away from her?" asked Mark sternly. "She fell and nearly hit the coffee table."  
  
"Carol could have seriously hurt herself when she fell," Katherine added sternly.  
  
"But daddy, mommy, Carol was going to break my control," whined Steve.  
  
"That's no excuse," answered Mark sternly. "I want you to apologize to your sister right now."  
  
"I'm sorry Carol," Steve said very slowly.  
  
"Good," said Mark a little more calmly. "Now why don't you show Carol how to work the control and then both of you can play with the train together?"  
  
"No daddy," whined Steve. "I don't want Carol to play with my train."  
  
"Now Steve that's not being very nice," said Katherine firmly. "Let Carol play with your train."  
  
"No mommy," yelled Steve angrily.  
  
"I think what you need is a trip to your room young man," said Mark sternly. He handed Carol to Katherine and then took hold of Steve's hand and headed for the stairs.  
  
"No daddy," cried Steve. "I don't want to go to my room."  
  
"Are you going to share your train with your sister?" Mark asked sternly.  
  
"No," yelled Steve angrily.  
  
"Then you are going to your room and going to bed," answered Mark as he continued towards Steve's room.  
  
"No," cried Steve as they entered his room.  
  
Mark sat Steve on his bed and began to undress him for bed. "I think you are tired and need to go to sleep." He finished putting on Steve's pajamas and covered him with his blanket. Mark then sat on the edge of the bed and began to sing to Steve.  
  
Steve kicked off his blanket and cried out angrily, "I don't want you to sing to me. Go away daddy, I'm mad at you."  
  
"All right Steve," said Mark calmly. "But I want you to go straight to sleep." He then walked out of Steve's room turning off the light. Only the night light in Steve's room could be seen.  
  
**********  
  
Steve lay in his bed with his hands folded across his chest and with a very angry look on his face. "Carol always ruins everything," he thought to himself. After ten minutes had passed, Steve heard a loud noise coming from outside. He slowly and quietly got out of bed and walked to the window. Steve saw two men getting out of a truck. They had hats pulled over their faces and gloves over their hands. He saw them head to Ms. Sarah's house. Steve knew that Ms. Sarah was gone on a trip and wasn't suppose to be back for two days. At least that was what his mom had told him when he wanted to go visit her. He decided he was going to go find out what they wanted. Steve walked to his door and slowly opened it. He didn't see his dad or his mom, so he slowly and quietly walked out of his room. Steve made his way to the stairs and when he didn't see his parents, he quickly climbed down the stairs. He opened the door quietly and then quietly closed the door behind him. Steve walked over to the edge of the street and looked both ways before he crossed the street. He quietly walked over to the truck and saw that the two men were not there. So Steve walked over to Ms. Sarah's door and saw that it was open and he went in. Steve saw a light from a flashlight coming from one of the rooms and slowly went into the bedroom.  
  
"What are you doing here?" yelled the man that was holding the flashlight in his hands.  
  
Steve jumped and then took a deep breath before he slowly answered. "I saw you from my room and wanted to see what you were doing in Ms. Sarah's house."  
  
"What do you mean you saw me from your room," demanded the man angrily. "Where do you live and did anyone else see us?"  
  
Steve slowly walked over to the window and pointed outside. "Over there and I came by myself," he answered slowly.  
  
The man ran to the window and looked to see where Steve was pointing to. He only noticed that one light was on. The man then turned back to Steve. "You stay right here while I go get my brother. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve slowly. He didn't like this man because he was mean.  
  
The man ran to the next room and said quietly but angrily, "Ronnie, we have a problem."  
  
"What are you talking about Lonnie?" demanded Ronnie very sternly. "What problem?"  
  
"Follow me," answered Lonnie angrily. He led Ronnie into the next room and pointed to Steve. "That's our problem and what are we going to do about it?"  
  
Ronnie stared at Steve in surprise. He didn't expect to see a little boy standing in the room. Ronnie finally walked over to Steve and asked gently, "Where did you come from?"  
  
"From over there," answered Steve pointing out the window to his house.  
  
Ronnie looked to where Steve was pointing to. He saw that the house had only one light on. "Do your parents know that you are here by yourself?" he asked slowly.  
  
"No," answered Steve angrily. "I'm mad at my mommy and daddy. They made me go to bed and I didn't want to."  
  
"I see," replied Ronnie with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing in Ms. Sarah's house?" asked Steve slowly. He liked Ronnie a lot better than Lonnie. Ronnie wasn't as mean to him as Lonnie was.  
  
"Ms. Sarah hired us to take some of her things to a friend of hers," answered Ronnie. "Do you want to help?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve excitedly. "Do I get to wear a hat over my face and gloves on my hands?"  
  
"Yes," laughed Ronnie. "Come with me."  
  
"Wait a minute Ronnie," yelled Lonnie angrily. "I want to talk to you away from this kid."  
  
Steve quickly hid behind Ronnie.  
  
"Lower your voice," demanded Ronnie sternly. "You're scaring the kid."  
  
Lonnie stared at Steve. "All right Ronnie but follow me," he said lowering his voice. He then stormed out of the room.  
  
"Hey kid what's your name?" asked Ronnie with a smile.  
  
"Steve Sloan," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Well Steve my name is Ronnie and that was my brother Lonnie," replied Ronnie with a smile. "Steve will you please wait right here while I go talk to my brother?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," answered Ronnie. He then walked out of the room.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?" yelled Lonnie angrily when Ronnie entered the living room.  
  
"I'm trying to make friends with the kid," answered Ronnie sternly. "That way we won't have any problems out of him."  
  
"All right," replied Lonnie a little bit more calm. "But what are we going to do with him after we finish doing this job?"  
  
"Nothing," smiled Ronnie. "That kid is too upset with his parents that he won't be saying anything to them or anybody for that matter. Besides who will believe him."   
  
Lonnie thought over what Ronnie had said. "Okay Ronnie we'll do it your way. I'm going to get the TV and take it to the truck. But remember we don't have much time so if you're going to get that kid to help, you better get moving." He then walked out of the room.  
  
Ronnie walked back to where he had left Steve. "All right Steve, let's go get you some gloves and a hat to go over your face," he said with a smile.  
  
Steve eagerly took Ronnie's hand and they walked to the truck. Ronnie pulled out a pair of latex gloves from the glove compartment and handed them to Steve. "Here you go Steve."   
  
Steve quickly put one of the latex gloves on but he put it on backwards.   
  
Ronnie began to laugh, "Here let me help you." He took his own latex gloves off so he could put both latex gloves on Steve. "Now let's look for a hat for you." Ronnie began looking through the glove compartment again but he didn't find another hat. "Here Steve, you can use mine." He took off his hat and handed it to Steve.  
  
"Thank you," replied Steve with a smile.  
  
"You're welcome," answered Ronnie as he put the hat over Steve's face. "All set." He then took Steve's hand and led him back to the room. "Now you see this jewelry box?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve smiling.  
  
"I want you to take the jewelry out of this jewelry box and put it into this bag. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Ronnie," answered Steve as he took the bag from Ronnie. Ronnie put the jewelry box on the floor for Steve. He then left Steve to go help Lonnie get the other expensive items that they could easily get rid of.  
  
Steve began to get the jewelry from the jewelry box and tried to put them into the bag. But his gloves kept getting in the way because they were too big. Steve finally took them off and put the jewelry into the bag. When he stood up a ring fell to the floor. Steve didn't notice that the ring had fallen to the floor. He ran quickly to find Ronnie and hand him the bag full of jewelry.  
  
"Ronnie, Ronnie, I'm finished," yelled Steve excitedly. "See?"  
  
"Yes I see," laughed Ronnie. He took the bag from Steve and put the bag into the glove compartment. "Good job Steve." That was when Ronnie noticed that Steve wasn't wearing his gloves. "Steve where are your gloves?"  
  
"In the room," answered Steve with a big grin on his face. "I took them off because they kept getting in my way when I was putting the jewelry into the bag."  
  
"Let's go get them and put them back on," replied Ronnie with a smile. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Ronnie," answered Steve. He took off running back into the house into the room. Steve picked up the gloves and took them to Ronnie. "Here they are Ronnie," as he handed them to Ronnie.  
  
Ronnie again took off his latex gloves so he could put Steve's gloves back on. "Okay Steve why don't you take the jewelry box to the truck for me."  
  
"Okay Ronnie," answered Steve. He took off running back to the room to get the jewelry box.  
  
While Steve was busy, Ronnie pulled Lonnie aside. "Are we finished?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Lonnie. "Hey where's your hat?"  
  
"I gave it to Steve," answered Ronnie. "He wanted to be just like one of us."  
  
"You're crazy," replied Lonnie. "That kid can identify you now."  
  
"No he can't," answered Ronnie. "He won't ever see us again. Besides who will believe him."  
  
Lonnie thought over what Ronnie had said and he knew that Ronnie was right. Besides he was too hot with the hat on, so he took it off.  
  
Steve by then had taken the jewelry box to the truck and found Ronnie talking to Lonnie.  
  
"Hey Steve are you finished?" asked Ronnie with a smile.  
  
"Yes," smiled Steve. "What now Ronnie?"  
  
"We're finished Steve," answered Ronnie. "But I need to ask you a favor? Okay?"  
  
"What favor?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody that Lonnie and I were here," answered Ronnie slowly. "It has to be our secret."  
  
"Why?" asked Steve with surprise.  
  
"Because Lonnie and I don't want you to get into trouble for helping us," answered Ronnie. "You see you could have gotten hurt by helping us. Besides your parents might find out that you sneaked out of the house to help us and they would be very upset with you and with us. Do you think you can keep our secret?"   
  
"Okay Ronnie," smiled Steve. "Do you really have to go?"  
  
"Yes we do," answered Ronnie. "But before I go let me help you cross the street so a car won't run over you."  
  
"All right Ronnie," answered Steve slowly. He took Ronnie's hand and they both crossed the street together.  
  
"Hey Steve how are you going to sneak back into your house?" asked Ronnie with concern.  
  
"I don't know," answered Steve slowly. He hadn't thought about going back into the house without his parents seeing him.  
  
"I have an idea," smiled Ronnie. "Where are your parents right now?"  
  
"I think in the den watching TV," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Is the back door by the den?" asked Ronnie.  
  
"No," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"How about I take you in that way?" asked Ronnie with a smile.  
  
"Okay Ronnie," smiled Steve. Steve and Ronnie went to the back of the house. Ronnie slowly and quietly opened the door for Steve.  
  
"Thank you Ronnie for letting me help you," replied Steve as he reached to give him a hug.  
  
"You're welcome," answered Ronnie as he returned the hug. "Bye now."  
  
"Bye," answered Steve and then he took off quickly back to his room. He made it without his parents seeing him. Steve quickly took off the hat and gloves and put them under his bed so his parents wouldn't find them. He then got into bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Mark began thinking of Steve. He remembered how upset and angry Steve was about having to go to bed. Mark didn't want Steve going to bed that way so he finally decided to do something about it.   
  
"I'm going to check on Steve," said Mark as he got up from the couch. "I didn't like putting him to sleep while he was so upset and angry."  
  
"I'll go with you," replied Katherine with a smile. "I didn't like it either." They both walked to Steve's room.   
  
Mark slowly opened the door and looked in. "Steve is asleep," he said to Katherine. "Shall we wake him?"  
  
"Yes," answered Katherine. "I want to talk to him about what happened and kiss him goodnight without him being upset and angry."  
  
"Okay honey," answered Mark with a smile. They walked to the side of Steve's bed. Mark gently shook Steve's arm. "Steve, son please wake up."  
  
Steve slowly opened his eyes and saw his mom and dad looking down at him. He remembered that he was angry at them. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you," he said angrily. Steve turned away from them.  
  
"Steve please turn around and look at us," said Mark gently.  
  
"No," yelled Steve angrily. "I don't want to talk to you or mommy."   
  
Mark looked at Katherine for help.  
  
"Steve, honey, we know that you are upset and angry with mommy and daddy," replied Katherine slowly. "But we need to talk to you about what happened. Okay?"  
  
"No," yelled Steve angrily. "Go away."  
  
Mark picked up Steve from his bed and tried to sit him in his lap.  
  
"Let me go," cried Steve angrily. "I don't want to talk to you. You and mommy are mean."  
  
"I'm sorry that you think mommy and daddy are mean," replied Mark gently. "But mommy and daddy love you and we don't want you to go to bed angry, so we are going to talk. Okay?"  
  
"No," cried Steve as he struggled to get away. "Let me go." But Mark held him tightly until Steve finally gave up.  
  
"Are you ready to listen to mommy and daddy?" Mark asked gently.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve angrily. He folded his arms across his chest in anger.  
  
"Now Steve, I know you didn't want to let Carol play with your train because you were afraid that she would break it. Is that right?" asked Mark gently.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve angrily. "Carol always breaks my toys."  
  
"But Steve, you can show Carol how to play with your train or your toys correctly," replied Mark with a smile. "That way she doesn't break your train or your toys. You are her big brother and Carol looks up to you. She wants to do everything that you do. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"Yes but I still don't want Carol to play with my train," answered Steve slowly. "But she can play with my cars."  
  
"Steve why don't you want Carol to play with your train?" asked Katherine gently.  
  
"Because daddy and you gave it to me," answered Steve slowly. "And I don't want Carol to break it."  
  
Mark and Katherine looked at each other. They finally realized that the train was very special to Steve and he didn't want to see it broken."  
  
"Okay Steve," answered Mark with a smile. "Why don't we move your train set into your room tomorrow so that way Carol doesn't break it?"  
  
"Okay daddy," smiled Steve. He then looked at his dad and mom. "I'm not mad at you anymore."  
  
"That's good," smiled Mark as he gave Steve a kiss and hug.   
  
"I'm also happy that you are not mad at us," said Katherine. She took Steve from Mark and gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly in her arms.  
  
Steve turned to his dad. "Daddy will you sing to me?"  
  
"Yes," smiled Mark. He took Steve from Katherine and began to rock Steve back and forth. As Mark sang to him, Steve fell fast asleep in his dad's arms.  
  
**********  
  
A few days later Ms. Sarah Jenkins came back from her trip to San Francisco and walked into her house. She immediately knew someone had been here or possibly still is here, so she quickly exited the house. Ms. Sarah, as everyone knew her, especially the children in the neighborhood, ran across the street to where Dr. and Mrs. Sloan lived. Ms. Sarah banged on the door loudly. "Katherine please open the door," she cried.  
  
"What's wrong Sarah?" asked Katherine quickly and with concern.  
  
"Someone has been in my house and may still be there for all I know," cried Sarah.  
  
"Let's call the police," replied Katherine quickly. "Come on in," as she held the door open for Sarah to come in. Katherine quickly walked over to the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"911 please state your emergency?" the dispatcher asked quickly.  
  
"There is someone inside my friend's house when she came back from her trip," answered Katherine. "I need the police to please come check it out."  
  
"Let me first get some information from you," replied the dispatcher. "The police are already on their way to your location. I need to verify a few things first."  
  
"Okay," answered Katherine. "What did you need to know?"  
  
"What is your name?" asked the dispatcher.  
  
"My name is Katherine Sloan."  
  
"Mrs. Sloan do you live on 2151 Colorado Avenue?"  
  
"Yes I do," answered Katherine.  
  
"Who is the friend that found someone in her house and her address?" asked the dispatcher.   
  
"Her name is Ms. Sarah Jenkins and she lives at 2152 Colorado Avenue," answered Katherine.  
  
"Is Ms. Jenkins with you at the moment?" asked the dispatcher. "And is she hurt in any fashion?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Jenkins is with me at my house and she is not hurt," answered Katherine. The police pulled up in front of the Sloan residence. "The police just arrived," she said to the dispatcher.  
  
"Okay," answered the dispatcher and hung up the phone.  
  
The police officers walked to the door and knocked.   
  
Katherine quickly opened the door. "I'm glad you're here," she said with sigh of relief.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm Officer Gerald Bates and this is my partner, Officer Zackery Wells. Are you, Mrs. Katherine Sloan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I am," answered Katherine. "And this is Ms. Sarah Jenkins, whose house we think that someone is still there."  
  
"We'll check it out Mrs. Sloan," answered Officer Bates. "Which is your house, Ms. Jenkins?"  
  
"That one," answered Sarah as she pointed to her house across the street. "2152 Colorado Avenue."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Jenkins," replied Officer Bates. "You wait right here while my partner and I check it out."   
  
The officers quickly crossed the street to Ms. Sarah's house. They approached the house carefully and entered quietly. The officers soon discovered that the house was empty and safe to enter. They walked back to Katherine and Sarah.  
  
"Ms. Jenkins, we found the house is empty and safe for you to enter," said Officer Bates. "But we need you to check to see if anything is missing?"  
  
"All right Officer Bates," replied Sarah. "Is it all right if Katherine comes with me?"  
  
"That would be fine," answered Officer Bates.   
  
"Katherine will you please come with me?" asked Sarah slowly.  
  
"Certainly Sarah," answered Katherine. "Steve and Carol are with Mark at the park."  
  
The officers, Sarah, and Katherine all walked across the street to Sarah's house.  
  
"Ms. Jenkins when you look to see what is missing, please be careful not to touch many things for fear of wiping off fingerprints. Do you understand?" asked Officer Bates.  
  
"Yes I do Officer Bates," answered Sarah. "I'll be careful." Sarah and Katherine began to search Sarah's bedroom first. After searching for fifteen minutes, Sarah and Katherine finally walked over to Officer Bates. "Here is a list of what I found to be missing. We were careful not to touch anything. That is why I wrote everything down."  
  
Officer Bates took a look at the list and then handed it to Officer Wells. "Why don't you call Detective Lewis and tell him we have another burglary like all the others. He'll want to know."  
  
"Got it," replied Officer Wells. He took the list with him to his patrol car.  
  
"Officer Bates, what did you mean by "like all the others?" asked Katherine with surprise. "Have there been other burglaries in this area?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," answered Officer Bates. "I suggest you all be very careful in the next couple of days because they could strike again."  
  
"We will," answered Katherine. "What's going to happen now?"  
  
"We will have the house dusted for fingerprints and see if we can find any evidence that will lead us to the suspect or suspects that have been committing these burglaries," answered Officer Bates. "And Detective Lewis, who is going to handle this case, will be here shortly to ask you some more questions. Then we will go on from there."  
  
"Thank you Officer Bates for all you have done for us," replied Sarah with a smile.  
  
"You're welcome Ms. Jenkins," said Officer Bates. "It's been my pleasure."  
  
Soon after Detective Ron Lewis arrived at Ms. Sarah's house. He came in and walked over to Officer Bates. Officer Bates then gave Detective Lewis his report. Detective Lewis then walked over to where Sarah and Katherine were standing and waiting to be questioned.  
  
"Hello, I'm Detective Ron Lewis of the LAPD," he said as he showed Katherine and Sarah his badge. "May I ask who is Ms. Jenkins?"  
  
"I am, Detective Lewis," answered Sarah. "And this is my friend and neighbor, Katherine Sloan."  
  
"Nice to meet you both," replied Detective Lewis with a smile. "Now Ms. Jenkins, I need to ask you a few questions? If you don't mind?"   
  
"Go ahead Detective Lewis," answered Sarah "What did you need to know?"  
  
"First, I understand you weren't home until today when you discovered the burglary. Is that correct?" asked Detective Lewis.  
  
"Yes, I was in San Francisco due to a death in the family," answered Sarah slowly. "I arrived earlier today and discovered my house had been broken into. In fact I thought that the person or persons may still be here. So I quickly ran across the street to Katherine's and she called the police for me."  
  
"I see," replied Detective Lewis. "Ms. Jenkins are your missing items insured and do they have some type of ID numbers that can be traced or easily identified by you?"  
  
"Yes they all have some ID numbers that the insurance had me put on there," answered Sarah. "And each piece of jewelry have been fully described and given to the insurance for safe keeping."  
  
"I will need a copy of the ID numbers and a copy of the description of the jewelry that is missing," replied Detective Lewis.  
  
"Of course Detective Lewis, I will get them for you right now." A few minutes later Sarah returned with two papers in her hand. "Here you go Detective Lewis," said Sarah. "Detective Lewis what are my chances of getting my things back?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, Ms. Jenkins," replied Detective Lewis. "Not too good but it does help that you put ID numbers on your things and have a full description of your jewelry."  
  
"Thank you Detective Lewis for telling me the truth," said Sarah. "I just hope you do find at least the jewelry because the jewelry meant so much to me. They were gifts from my late husband."  
  
"I understand," said Detective Lewis. "I'll do my best. Now if you excuse me, I need to check out what the fingerprint technician has found."  
  
**********  
  
It turned out that Detective Lewis didn't find anything until a few days later.  
  
"Are you sure these fingerprints are correct?" asked Detective Lewis with surprise.  
  
"I'm positive," answered Officer Harris, the lab technician.   
  
"And these are the only fingerprints that you were able to identify?" asked Detective Lewis.  
  
"Yes," answered Officer Harris. "The rest were too smeared or unusable to work with."  
  
"But these fingerprints are of a young child," replied Detective Lewis with disbelief.   
  
"What can I tell you," answered Officer Harris. "Maybe Ms. Jenkins has a young child living with her."  
  
"That could be," replied Detective Lewis. "I'll just have to go ask her." He walked out the door to his car.  
  
Detective Lewis arrived at Ms. Jenkins' house and got out of his car. He walked to her door and knocked.  
  
"Hello Detective Lewis," said Sarah when she opened the door. "Please come on in." Sarah stepped aside and let Detective Lewis enter her house. After he came in, Sarah asked," Detective Lewis did you find anything about who took my jewelry and my other things that were stolen?"  
  
"Yes I did," answered Detective Lewis slowly. "Do you have a young child living with you?"  
  
"No," replied Sarah with surprise. "All my children are grown. Why do you ask?"  
  
"When we dusted your house for fingerprints, we discovered several on the door and on a ring that we found on the floor," began Detective Lewis. "Ms. Jenkins, the fingerprints belong to a young child."  
  
"A young child," exclaimed Sarah with surprise. "You're not suggesting that a young child commited this burglary? Are you?"  
  
"No ma'am," answered Detective Lewis. "But that young child may know or seen something about what happened to your jewelry and the other items that were stolen. Do you have any idea who this young child could be?"   
  
"My friend, Katherine who you meant a few days ago, has a young boy around four years old," answered Sarah slowly. "But Steve wouldn't be involved in anything like this. At least I hope not."  
  
"No but like I said he may know or seen something that could help us," answered Detective Lewis. "Maybe we should go ask him." Sarah and Detective Lewis walked over to the Sloan residence and Detective Lewis knocked on the door.  
  
Mark answered the door, "Hello Sarah, Detective Lewis. Please come in."  
  
Sarah and Detective Lewis walked into the living room and waited for Mark to close the door.  
  
"How may we help you?" asked Mark as Katherine walked into the living room.  
  
"I don't know how to say this," began Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
"Say what?" asked Mark slowly.  
  
"When we fingerprinted Ms. Jenkins's house, we found some fingerprints on the door and on the ring we found," continued Detective Lewis.   
  
"So what does that have to do with us?" asked Mark with concern.  
  
"The fingerprints were that of a young child," answered Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
"What?" yelled Mark and Katherine together.   
  
"Are you suggesting Steve had something to do with the burglary of Sarah's house?" Mark asked with shock written all over his face.  
  
"I'm not suggesting anything," answered Detective Lewis quickly. "But I would like to ask your son, Steve a few questions. Maybe he seen or knows something that could help us because right now we don't have anything to go on."   
  
Mark and Katherine stared at each other for a few minutes in disbelief. But Mark finally called, "Steve would you please come down here? Mommy and daddy would like to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah daddy," hollered Steve when he came out of his room. He was wearing a hat that was covering his face and that he could barely see through. Steve was also wearing latex gloves that were way too big for his hands. "What did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
Everyone including Mark, were too surprised to say anything when they first saw Steve. Finally Mark asked, "Steve why are you wearing that hat and gloves?"  
  
"I'm playing daddy," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Steve why don't you come down here and tell me what you are playing?" asked Mark slowly.  
  
"Okay daddy," answered Steve as he began to make his way to the stairs.  
  
"Steve please take off that hat before you come down the stairs," said Mark quickly. "Or you are going to fall down the stairs and get hurt."  
  
"No daddy, I can see with my hat on," answered Steve as he reached the stairs.   
  
"Wait Steve stop right there," replied Mark quickly. Steve stopped before he took his first step down the stairs. Mark quickly climbed the stairs to where Steve was standing, "I also want you to take off that hat because there is someone that wants to meet you." Mark began to reach for the hat so he could take it off of Steve.  
  
"No daddy," said Steve as he grabbed onto the hat so Mark couldn't pull it off. "I want to leave it on. Please?"  
  
"Okay Steve," answered Mark with a laugh. He picked up Steve and carried him down the stairs.  
  
"Is that who wants to meet me?" asked Steve as he pointed to Detective Lewis.  
  
"Yes it is," answered Mark with a smile. "But Steve it's not nice to point at someone."  
  
"I'm sorry daddy," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"It's okay," replied Mark. "Now Steve this is Detective Lewis and he would like to ask you a few questions. Okay?"  
  
"Okay daddy," answered Steve as he stared at Detective Lewis.  
  
"Hi Steve, I'm Detective Lewis," he said with a smile. "Would you like to come sit with me on the couch?"  
  
"All right," answered Steve slowly. Mark put him down and Steve walked over to the couch. "Are you a policeman?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yes I'm," answered Detective Lewis with a smile. "I like your hat and your gloves. May I ask what you were playing?"  
  
"I can't tell you?" answered Steve as he shook his head. "It's a secret."  
  
"Oh I see," laughed Detective Lewis. "But I bet you were playing a bad man dressed up with that hat and gloves? Am I right?"  
  
"No," answered Steve as he shook his head. "I can't tell you. It's a secret."  
  
"That's right, you told me it was a secret," laughed Detective Lewis. Mark, Katherine and Sarah also laughed at Steve's persistence to keep his secret.  
  
"Well Steve if I can't get you to tell me why you have that hat and gloves on, may I ask you some other questions?" asked Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"First will you tell me how old you are?" asked Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"I'm four," answered Steve as he held out his hand with the correct number showing on his fingers.  
  
"Wow you're a big boy," smiled Detective Lewis.  
  
"Yep," answered Steve with a big grin showing on his face.  
  
"Steve do you know Ms. Jenkins?" asked Detective Lewis.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile. "Ms. Sarah gives me cookies and milk. She also lets me play with her toys."  
  
"So Ms. Sarah is very nice to you? Is that right?" asked Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Do you go visit Ms. Sarah at her house?" asked Detective Lewis.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve. "But only when mommy or daddy take me to go see her. I can't go by myself."  
  
"I see," answered Detective Lewis slowly. "Steve are you sure you never went to Ms. Sarah's house by yourself?"  
  
"No," answered Steve slowly. He remembered when he sneaked out of the house to Ms. Sarah's and if his parents found out he would be in trouble. "My mommy and daddy would get mad at me."  
  
Detective Lewis, Mark, Katherine and Sarah knew that Steve was not telling the truth or that he was hiding something.  
  
"Steve did you know that several days ago while Ms. Sarah was gone on her trip that something bad happened to her?" asked Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
"No," answered Steve with surprise. "What happened Ms. Sarah?"  
  
"Someone broke into my house and took all of my jewelry and some other things," answered Sarah slowly.  
  
"Steve did you see who took Ms. Sarah's jewelry?" asked Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
Steve remembered what Ronnie had told him about not telling anybody that they were there because they would be in trouble for letting him help. Besides that was part of the secret and you can't tell anybody your secrets.  
  
"I can't tell you," answered Steve slowly. "It's a secret."  
  
"Steve if you know something about who took Ms. Sarah's things, you need to tell Detective Lewis," said Mark firmly.  
  
"No daddy," insisted Steve firmly. "It's a secret and you're not suppose to tell secrets."  
  
"Steve," began Mark sternly.  
  
"Wait a minute Dr. Sloan," interrupted Detective Lewis quickly. "May I try to explain something to Steve first?"  
  
"All right, go ahead Detective Lewis," replied Mark slowly.  
  
Detective Lewis turned back to Steve. "Steve, I'm glad that you know how to keep secrets," he began slowly. "But did you know that they are good and bad secrets?"  
  
"Good and bad secrets," repeated Steve with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yes," answered Detective Lewis slowly. "Do you understand what I mean by good and bad secrets?"  
  
"No," answered Steve as he shook his head.  
  
"Well let me explain," replied Detective Lewis with a smile. "Let say your mom's birthday is coming up and your dad and you want to get her something special. So your dad and you buy a present for your mom but you have to wait several days before you give it to her. That means you have to keep it a secret until you can give it her. Now that is a good secret to keep because you are not hurting anyone. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile. "We always surprise my mommy on her birthday."  
  
"That's great," smiled Detective Lewis. "Now let me explain to you what I mean about bad secrets. Okay?"  
  
"All right," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Steve do you have two good friends?" asked Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile. "Their names are Cody and Eric."  
  
"Well let's say that Cody and you are playing together outside," began Detective Lewis slowly. "Your friend Cody sees a ball at Eric's house and he wants it real bad because Cody's mom won't buy him one. Cody says to you, I'm going to go get Eric's ball and take it home with me. Promise me that you won't tell that I took his ball. It will just be our secret. And you say okay.  
Later on when Cody goes home and Eric comes to your house to play with you. Eric then ask you if you seen his ball because he can't find it anywhere. You know Cody has Eric's ball but you promised to keep it a secret. Steve what are you going to do? Because if you tell on Cody, he will say that you can't keep a secret and probably won't be your friend anymore. If you don't tell Eric that Cody has his ball then Eric will be very sad because he won't be able to play ball anymore. Now Steve do you think that is a good secret or a bad secret to keep?"  
  
Steve remained silent a long time before he slowly answered, "A bad secret."  
  
"That's right," replied Detective Lewis slowly. "Because you know what Cody did was wrong. Cody needs to know that he has to give Eric back his ball because it does not belong to him. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve slowly. "You want me to tell you who took Ms. Sarah's jewelry because it is a bad secret to keep."  
  
"That's right," answered Detective Lewis slowly. "Because the jewelry belongs to Ms. Sarah and she really wants them back along with the other things that are missing. So Steve if you know who took the jewelry I need you to tell me. Please?"  
  
Steve stared at Ms. Sarah, then at his parents and finally back at Detective Lewis. He finally answered in a very quiet and soft voice. "I took Ms. Sarah's jewelry."  
  
Everyone stared at Steve in surprise.   
  
"Steve, I'm happy that you told me the truth," said Detective Lewis with a smile. "Now Steve will you tell me how you took Ms. Sarah's jewelry?"  
  
Steve slowly began to tell Detective Lewis, his parents and Ms. Sarah how he helped Ronnie and Lonnie take Sarah's jewelry. When he finished, Steve pulled off his hat and took off his gloves. He got up from the couch and slowly walked over to Sarah. "I'm sorry Ms. Sarah that I took your jewelry."  
  
"It's okay Steve," smiled Sarah. "You were tricked by some bad men. They are the ones that really need to be punished. But I'm happy that you told me the truth." She gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and hug.  
  
Then Steve walked over to his parents with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry mommy, daddy for sneaking out of the house and taking Ms. Sarah's jewelry."  
  
Mark picked up Steve and sat him in his lap. He wiped away Steve's tears from his eyes with his hand and said. "Steve, your mother and I are very proud of you for telling Detective Lewis, Ms. Sarah and us the truth about sneaking out of the house and telling us who took her jewelry." Mark then gave Steve a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Steve, we are also proud of you for telling Ms. Sarah that you are sorry for helping take her jewelry. You are a very big boy for telling the truth," said Katherine as she reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Steve how would you like to help Ms. Sarah get her jewelry back along with her other things that are missing?" asked Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"How?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"By answering a few more questions," answered Detective Lewis.  
  
"All right," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Can you describe how Ronnie and Lonnie looked like?" asked Detective Lewis.  
  
Steve thought a minute before he slowly shook his head and said, "No, I can't remember."  
  
"That's okay Steve," smiled Detective Lewis. "Can you remember what they were wearing?"  
  
"They were wearing a black shirt and black pants," Steve answered with a smile. He then jumped down from Mark's lap and ran to the hat and latex gloves. "Ronnie and Lonnie were also wearing a hat and gloves."  
  
"That's great Steve," smiled Detective Lewis. "Now Steve this is going to be a hard question and I really need you to think about this one. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Steve with a big smile.  
  
"Did Ronnie or Lonnie ever take off their gloves and touch anything in Ms. Sarah's house?" asked Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
Steve thought for a long time. He finally replied, "Ronnie took his gloves off because he helped me put my gloves on."   
  
"Great Steve," smiled Detective Lewis. "Now how about their hats? Did Ronnie or Lonnie pull off their hats so you could see their faces?"  
  
Steve smiled real big and quickly answered. "Yes they both did." He then picked up the hat and added, "This is Ronnie's hat. He gave it to me."   
  
"Wonderful Steve," laughed Detective Lewis. "You're going to be a great policeman someday." He then gave Steve a great big hug. "Now Steve, I have one more question. Did you see what Ronnie and Lonnie were driving?"  
  
"A big truck," answered Steve with a smile. "It made a lot of noise that's why I looked out my window."  
  
"Great Steve," smiled Detective Lewis. "Do you know the color of the truck?"  
  
Steve thought a minute before he finally answered. "Black and it had a picture of a man carrying boxes."  
  
"Super," smiled Detective Lewis. He then got quiet for a moment before he slowly asked. "Steve, I need to ask a favor of you?"  
  
"What kind of favor?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"I need to take your hat and gloves that Ronnie gave you for evidence and to check them for fingerprints," answered Detective Lewis.   
  
"Will you give them back to me when you're finished?" asked Steve slowly. He really wanted to keep his hat and gloves.  
  
"Not for a real long time," answered Detective Lewis.   
  
"But I want them," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"How about I make a trade with you?" asked Detective Lewis slowly. "I will give you a police badge and a pair of handcuffs for you to keep. Is it a deal?"  
  
"Okay," Steve answered excitedly. "When are you going to give them to me?"  
  
"They're in my car," laughed Detective Lewis. "And we can get them right now."  
  
"Let's go," Steve answered as he ran to the door. Everyone began to laugh.  
  
"Wait a minute Steve," laughed Detective Lewis. "Let me put this hat and gloves into these plastic bags, so we can take them to my car."  
  
As Detective Lewis put the hat and gloves into the plastic bags, Steve asked with surprise, "Why are you putting them into the plastic bags?"   
  
"So we don't get anymore fingerprints on them," answered Detective Lewis with a smile. "You see I want to check them for fingerprints at the police station. I have to see if Ronnie left his fingerprints on the hat and gloves. That way if he did, it would be easier to catch him and Lonnie. Do you understand?"  
  
"No," answered a confused Steve. "What's a fingerprint?"  
  
"How about I show you at the police station," answered Detective Lewis with a smile. "That is if it's okay with your parents?"  
  
"Daddy, mommy can I go to the police station with Detective Lewis?" begged Steve eagerly.   
  
"But before Mark or Katherine could answer, Detective Lewis asked, "May I please take Steve to the police station? I would like him to look at crime photo albums. Maybe he can pick out Ronnie and Lonnie for me and that would certainly be a great help to me."  
  
"All right Detective Lewis," answered Mark. "Steve may go with you but I want to go with him."  
  
"That would be fine Dr. Sloan," answered Detective Lewis. "Are you ready Steve?"  
  
"Yes," shouted Steve excitedly. "Let's go." Steve opened the door and took off running to Detective Lewis' car.  
  
**********  
  
Detective Lewis, Mark and Steve arrived at the police station. Steve quickly opened the door and took off running through the parking lot to the door before Mark could holler at him to wait for him.  
  
"Wait a minute Steve," yelled Mark quickly. "Please come back here and hold my hand."  
  
But Steve ignored Mark and kept trying to push the door open.  
  
Mark and Detective Lewis quickly caught up with Steve. Mark turned to Steve to face him.   
  
"Listen to me, Steve," he said firmly. "I know you are excited to see the police station but you need to wait for daddy. Do you understand me?"  
  
"But daddy, I want to see the police station," cried Steve. He then turned back around and began to push on the door again.  
  
Mark turned Steve back around and firmly asked again. "Did you hear what I said?"  
  
Steve again ignored his dad. He turned around and began to push on the door.  
  
"Young man," began Mark sternly.  
  
"Wait a minute Dr. Sloan," interrupted Detective Lewis quickly. He saw that Steve was too excited to listen to what Mark was trying to tell him. "Please let me try?"  
  
"Okay," answered Mark slowly. "Go ahead."  
  
"Steve please turn around and listen to me," said Detective Lewis as he gently turned Steve to face him. "I know that you're excited about seeing the police station but we need to go over some of the rules before we go in. Okay?"  
  
"What kind of rules?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"Well the first rule is, did you hear what your daddy was trying to tell you?" asked Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
Steve looked at his dad and shook his head no.  
  
"Well your daddy was trying to tell you that it is very important that you wait for him," answered Detective Lewis firmly. "Steve do you know why it is important for you to wait for your daddy?"  
  
"So I don't get hurt or lost," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"That's right," smiled Detective Lewis. "Because there is too much traffic that comes through this parking lot and someone may not see you and run over you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve slowly. He then turned to Mark. "I'm sorry daddy that I didn't wait for you." Steve reached out to give Mark a hug.  
  
"It's okay Steve," answered Mark as he returned the hug. "I just want you to be safe because I love you so much and I want you to have a great time. Okay?"  
  
"Okay daddy," smiled Steve.  
  
"Now Steve one more rule is to listen to whatever your daddy or I tell you and remember we don't run in the police station," said Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"That's two rules," laughed Steve.  
  
"You're right," laughed Detective Lewis. "That is two rules. Are you ready to go in?"  
  
"Yes," shouted Steve excitedly.  
  
Detective Lewis, Mark and Steve walked to the front desk. "Steve here is where everyone that has a problem comes to first. It's called the Information Desk and they talk to Officer Yates."  
  
"Hi Steve," replied Officer Yates. "Is this your first time to visit the police station?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve excitedly. "And Detective Lewis is going to give me a police badge and handcuffs."  
  
"That's great," laughed Officer Yates. "How about I give you a coloring book about policemen?"  
  
"All right," answered Steve excitedly.  
  
Officer Yates reached under the counter and pulled out a coloring book. "Here you go," he said as he handed it to Steve.  
  
"Thank you," smiled Steve as he took the coloring book from Officer Yates.  
  
"You're welcome," smiled Officer Yates. "Have fun on the rest of your tour."   
  
Steve was too busy looking through the coloring book that he didn't hear Officer Yates.  
  
"Steve why don't I hold your coloring book, while Detective Lewis finishes showing us around. Okay?" asked Mark with a smile.  
  
"No daddy," answered Steve with a smile. I'll hold it." He put both hands around his coloring book and then close to his chest.  
  
"All right Steve," laughed Mark. "You win."  
  
Detective Lewis, Mark and Steve walked down the hall to the Communication Center.  
  
"Steve in here is where everyone that needs help call in. Like your mom did when she needed the police to come to Ms. Sarah's house."  
  
"Wow it's big," replied Steve with amazement.   
  
"Yes it is," laughed Detective Lewis. "You see all the red and green lights on that big screen.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve slowly. He was still busy looking around.  
  
"Well that tells Officer Flemming which policemen are busy with calls and which policemen are free to help someone. Do you understand?"  
  
Steve nodded his head yes as he looked around.  
  
"Okay Steve let's go and see the Booking Room," said Detective Lewis with a smile. They walked down two different halls and into another room. Detective Lewis led them to the counter.  
  
"Who do we have here Ron?" asked Officer Adler with a laugh. "Don't tell me, we're starting to book little kids and putting them in jail?"  
  
"Very funny," replied Detective Lewis sarcastically. "Steve this is Officer Adler, who thinks he is real funny."  
  
"Hi Steve," replied Officer Adler with a smile.  
  
Steve didn't say anything but quickly hid behind Mark.  
  
"What's wrong Steve?" asked Detective Lewis slowly. "Did Officer Adler scare you when he said we wanted to book little kids and put them in jail?"  
  
Steve nodded his head yes as he stayed behind Mark.  
  
"I'm so sorry Steve," said Officer Adler with genuine concern. He came out from behind the counter and walked up to Steve.  
  
"I want to go daddy," Steve said as he began pulling on his dad's hand and trying to keep away from Officer Alder. Officer Adler quickly backed away.  
  
"It's okay Steve," said Mark gently. "Officer Adler didn't mean to scare you and he said he was sorry. Let him come say hi to you."  
  
"No daddy," answered Steve quickly. "I want you to hold me."   
  
"All right Steve," replied Mark as he picked him up. "Now will you let Officer Adler come say hi to you?"  
  
Steve shook his head no and buried his face into Mark's shoulder.   
  
Officer Adler slowly approached Steve with concern and regret. "Steve, I'm really sorry that I scared you. It was a very bad joke and now I'm very sorry that I said it. Steve, I have never put any kids in jail. Will you please let me show you what I really do? Please?" he asked with a pleading voice.  
  
Steve still didn't say anything but kept his face buried in Mark's shoulder.  
  
"Steve please look at me," said Detective Lewis as he turned Steve's face to face him. "Steve, Officer Adler is really nice, you don't have to be scared of him. Will you let him show you what he really does?"   
  
"Okay," Steve answered quietly. He turned to Mark, "But daddy come with me?"  
  
"All right Steve," said Mark as he set him down and held Steve's hand.  
  
"Steve will you please also hold my hand while I show you?" asked Officer Adler gently.   
  
"All right," answered Steve slowly. Officer Adler picked up Steve's hand and they walked over to the counter. He picked up a big envelope.  
  
"Steve do you see this envelope in my hand?" asked Officer Adler with a smile.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve very slowly. He was still not to sure about Officer Adler and stayed close to Mark.  
  
"Well when Detective Lewis arrest someone that is going to jail, we take his things like his keys, money and we save for him in this envelope until he gets out," said Officer Adler. But the most important thing, Steve that I want you to remember is that we never arrest any kids and put them in jail. If a kid did do something wrong we would call their mom's or their dad's. So Steve, you don't have to worry. Okay?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Okay," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Steve would you like to guess what I do after I take their things and put them in this envelope?" asked Officer Adler with a smile.  
  
"You put them in jail," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Yes we put them in jail," answered Officer Adler with a smile. "But first we have to take their fingerprints and their picture with a number. Do you want me to show you?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve as he let go of Mark's hand. "What's a fingerprint?"  
  
"Here let me show you," answered Officer Adler as he took Steve's hand and walked to the ink pad. Officer Adler held up Steve's hand. "Do you see your fingertips?" he asked as he pointed to Steve's fingers.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve as he looked at his fingers.  
  
"Well we use your fingertips to make fingerprints," said Officer Adler. "Let me show you." He took Steve's fingers one by one and rolled them over the ink pad and put them on a paper. Then Officer Adler did Steve's two hands. "Now Steve these are your fingerprints and handprints. And do you know what the best part about fingerprints and handprints are?"  
  
"No," answered Steve as he stared at his fingerprints and handprints.  
  
"Everyone's fingerprints and handprints are different," replied Officer Adler with a smile. "Even your dad's are different from yours." Steve continued to stare at his fingerprints and handprints on the papers. "Steve would you like to keep your fingerprints and handprints?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve excitedly. Then he turned to his dad. "Daddy, look at my fingerprints and my handprints," he said as he showed Mark.  
  
"Yes I see," laughed Mark as he took the papers from Steve. "Would you like to hang up your fingerprints and handprints in your room?"  
  
"Yes daddy," shouted Steve excitedly. "But I want to hold them. You hold my coloring book."  
  
"Okay Steve," laughed Mark as he took the coloring book from Steve and handed him the papers with his fingerprints and handprints.  
  
"Now Steve do you want me to show you where we take their pictures with numbers?" asked Officer Adler with a smile.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve as he took hold of Officer Adler's hand. They walked together to the camera.  
  
"Now Steve, we call this pictures Mug Shots," said Officer Adler. "We take their Mug shots for a lot of reasons. One reason is because sometimes they get away and if we put their Mug shot out, maybe some people will see them and call the police. Then the police will be able to pick them up again. Do you want to take a mug shot Steve?"   
  
"Okay," answered Steve with a big grin on his face.  
  
Officer Adler put Steve on the stool and said, "Okay I want you to hold this number for me while I take your mug shot."  
  
Steve quickly jumped off the stool over to Mark. He handed his fingerprints and handprints to him. Steve then quickly climbed back on the stool and took the number from Officer Adler and held it in front of him.   
  
When Steve was ready, Officer Adler took his picture. A few minutes later, Steve's mug shot was ready. "Here you go Steve," he said as he handed the mug shot to Steve.  
  
"Look daddy," Steve said excitedly. "Look at my mug shot."  
  
"Wow that's a great picture Steve," said Mark with a smile. "Would you like me to hold your mug shot?"  
  
"No daddy," answered Steve quickly. "I'll hold my mug shot, fingerprints and my handprints."  
  
"All right," laughed Mark as he saw how excited Steve was about his fingerprints, handprints and his mug shot.  
  
"Steve it's time to go on," said Detective Lewis with a smile. "We still have to go see some crime photo albums that are full of mug shots. Maybe you can help me pick out Ronnie and Lonnie. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Steve answered with a smile. He then turned to Officer Adler. "Thank you for my mug shot and fingerprints. And also for my handprints."  
  
"You're welcome," smiled Officer Adler. "But can I ask a favor from you?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Will you give me a hug?" asked Officer Adler with a smile.  
  
Steve walked over to Officer Adler and gave him a great big hug.  
  
"Thank you Steve," said Officer Adler as he returned the hug. "I want you to come visit me again. Okay?"  
  
"All right," answered Steve with a smile. "When my daddy brings me."  
  
"It's a deal," replied Officer Adler. He was happy that Steve was no longer scared of him.  
  
Detective Lewis, Mark and Steve walked out of the room and to the next stop on their tour of the police station.  
  
"Now Steve before we go see the crime photo albums," began Detective Lewis. "I want to take your father and you to the police crime lab."  
  
"Okay," answered Steve slowly. "But what's a police crime lab?"  
  
"That's a place where we take all of our evidence or the things we find and have someone special look at them," explained Detective Lewis as they continued to walk to the police crime lab. "The special people that take a look at our things and examine them are called Lab Technicians."  
  
"Why do they look at things?" asked Steve as they arrived at the lab.  
  
"For evidence," answered Detective Lewis. "And we use the evidence to prove what really happened at a scene where something bad has happened. Like at Ms. Sarah's house. Do you understand what I mean?"   
  
"No," answered Steve as he shook his head.  
  
"I'll let Officer Harris show you with the hat and gloves that you gave me," answered Detective Lewis as he held the door open for Mark and Steve.  
  
"Hi Detective Lewis," said Officer Harris. "Who do we have here?"  
  
"Officer Harris, I would like you to meet Dr. Mark Sloan and his son, Steve," replied Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Dr. Sloan," said Officer Harris as he shook Mark's hand. "And who did you say this young fellow was?"  
  
"Nice to meet you too," answered Mark with a smile. "And this is my son, Steve." He then turned to Steve. "Steve say hi to Officer Harris?"  
  
"Hi," Steve said as he looked around the room. "What's all these things for?"  
  
"Hi Steve," smiled Officer Harris. "These equipment help us figure out what happened at a crime scenes. We examine the evidence that Detective Lewis or other detectives brings us." Then he turned to Detective Lewis and asked, "Have you got a break on those burglaries yet?"  
  
"Yes I believe so," answered Detective Lewis with a smile. "Thanks to Steve, we might have the break that we needed."  
  
"Wow that's good to hear," answered Officer Harris. "But what do you mean thanks to Steve, you might have the break that you needed? Don't tell me that the fingerprints that we found on the door and ring belong to this little fellow?"  
  
Before Detective Lewis could answer, Steve replied firmly. "I'm not a little fellow, I'm a big boy."   
  
Mark, Detective Lewis, and Officer Harris began to laugh. "I'm sorry," Officer Harris finally said. "You are a big boy. But don't tell me that it was your fingerprints that we found at Ms. Jenkins' house?"   
  
"I don't know about that," answered Steve with a smile. "But I helped Ronnie and Lonnie take Ms. Sarah's jewelry."  
  
"You what?" replied Officer Harris with disbelief and shock.  
  
"Let me explain," said Detective Lewis with a laugh. "You see Steve here knows who is committing these burglaries. He unknowingly helped take Ms. Jenkins' jewelry thinking he was helping her take a few things to a friend. But now Steve is helping us get Ms. Jenkins' jewelry back and also us help to capture Ronnie and Lonnie. Which us brings us here. Steve gave me the hat and gloves that Ronnie used during the burglary of Ms. Jenkins' house," he said as he pulled the plastic bags from his jacket pockets and handed them to Officer Harris. "And I need you to examine them for fingerprints and anything else that might help us."  
  
"All right," replied Officer Harris. "Steve do you want to watch me find and lift fingerprints off the latex gloves, especially since you are helping Detective Lewis solve these burglaries?"  
  
"Yes," shouted Steve excitedly.  
  
"Okay please come over here to the table," replied Officer Harris with a smile.   
  
Steve quickly walked over to the table and sat in the chair that was next to the table.  
  
"First Steve, we are going to examine the latex gloves," said Officer Harris. He carefully took the gloves out of the plastic bag and laid them on the table. Officer Harris was being very careful not to get any fingerprints on them. Then Officer Harris pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the gloves.  
  
"Why are you shining a flashlight on the gloves?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"Because we will be able to see the fingerprints better with the light from the flashlight," answered Officer Harris with a smile. He found several fingerprints. Officer Harris then dipped a brush into some powder and began to brush the dust very lightly onto the prints until they became more visible. Then he used a special tape to lift the prints off the gloves onto fingerprint card.  
  
"How come you put that powder on the gloves?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"The powder helps us to see where exactly where the fingerprint is," answered Officer Harris. "The tape helps us to lift the fingerprint off the glove and onto the fingerprint card." He then labeled the fingerprint card and set it aside. He did the same procedure at least two more times. Officer Harris then turned to Detective Lewis; "I have lifted three fingerprints."  
  
"That's great," answered Detective Lewis. "One could be Steve's."  
  
"Well let's check," said Officer Harris. He then turned to Steve. "May I borrow your fingerprints?"  
  
"Okay," replied Steve slowly. "But why?"  
  
"I'm going to compare your fingerprints with the ones that I found on the gloves with this magnifying glass," answered Officer Harris with a smile.  
  
"How?" asked Steve curiously.  
  
"I'll show you," laughed Officer Harris. He took a look at Steve's fingerprints and then at the ones on the fingerprint cards until he found a match. "Here Steve take a look at the fingerprint card with this magnifying glass and then take a look at your fingerprints. They should be the same."  
  
Steve took a look at both and then said with surprise, "They do look the same."  
  
"Yes they do because they are your fingerprints," laughed Officer Harris.   
  
"How did my fingerprints get on the gloves?" asked Steve with surprise.  
  
"Were you ever holding the gloves?" asked Officer Harris with a smile.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Well that's how," answered Officer Harris with a smile. "You left your fingerprints on the gloves when you were holding them."  
  
"Steve, you also left your fingerprints at Ms. Sarah's house," said Detective Lewis with a smile. "That's how I knew that you went over there."   
  
"I did," said Steve with surprise.  
  
"Yes you did," laughed Detective Lewis. "When we fingerprinted Ms. Sarah's door and when we fingerprinted a ring that we found on the floor."  
  
"How did you fingerprint Ms. Sarah's house?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"The same way we fingerprinted the glove, we used the powder," answered Detective Lewis with a smile. "We also fingerprinted the doors, windows and walls with the same kind of powder. Steve are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile. "Are you going to give me my police badge and handcuffs now?"  
  
"First I want you to look at some criminal photo albums for me," answered Detective Lewis with a smile. "I want to see if you can pick out Ronnie and Lonnie for me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," replied Steve with a smile.  
  
But before they left, Detective Lewis turned to Officer Harris. "Let me know if you turn up a match on the fingerprints and also what you turn up with the hat."  
  
"Will do," answered Officer Harris. He then turned to Steve with a smile. "Steve, I want you to come back and visit me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
Detective Lewis, Mark and Steve walked out of the room. Detective Lewis led them into the interrogation room.  
  
"Steve, I want you to wait in this room with your dad, while I go get the criminal photo albums," said Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"Okay," answered Steve as he sat in a nearby by chair.  
  
"Dr. Sloan, Steve would you like something to drink while you wait?" asked Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"Yes," answered Mark. "I would like a cup of coffee and a coke for Steve."  
  
"All right," replied Detective Lewis. "I'll bring them in just a few minutes."  
  
"Detective Lewis thank you for all you have done for Steve," replied Mark with a smile.   
  
"You're welcome Dr. Sloan," replied Detective Lewis. "Steve has been a great help to me and it has been my pleasure to spend my time showing him and you around." He then left the room to get the drinks and the criminal photo album books. "All right Steve," said Detective Lewis when he returned. "I want you to look at each picture and see if you can pick out Ronnie and Lonnie for me."  
  
"Okay," answered Steve as he opened the first book. "Are all of these men, bad men?"  
  
"Yes," answered Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
After looking through two books, Steve began to yawn. "I don't see Ronnie or Lonnie in this book either," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to look at anymore books."  
  
"Okay Steve," replied Detective Lewis with a smile. "Thank you for trying."  
  
"Are you going to give me my police badge and handcuffs now?" asked Steve with another yawn.  
  
"Yes," answered Detective Lewis with a smile. "They're in my car. Let's go get them and take you home. I think you are ready for a nap."  
  
"I don't need a nap," answered Steve with another big yawn. "I'm not tired."  
  
Mark and Detective Lewis smiled at each other and they knew different.  
  
**********  
  
Detective Lewis was disappointed that Steve was not able to pick out Ronnie or Lonnie from the mug shots. He headed back upstairs to see if Officer Harris had come up with a match on the other two fingerprints.  
  
"Hey was Steve able to pick out Ronnie or Lonnie for you?" asked Officer Harris when he saw Detective Lewis enter the room.  
  
"No," answered Detective Lewis with a sigh. "After Steve looked at two books, he became tired and restless. I want to try again but I don't think it will help. Have you come up with a match on the two fingerprints?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the report to come back from NCIC," answered Officer Harris. "But I can tell you this, the two fingerprints are from the same person."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"Yes," answered Officer Harris. "Take a look for yourself. The suspect must have handled the gloves at least twice because we have his thumbprints on the fingerprint cards."  
  
Detective Lewis looked through the magnifying glass at both fingerprint cards. "You're right," he finally said.  
  
"Hopefully I should have the report from NCIC this evening or tomorrow morning," said Officer Harris. "Why don't you check back with me, tomorrow?"  
  
"All right," answered Detective Lewis. "Call as soon as you hear something?"  
  
"Will do," answered Officer Harris.  
  
Early the next morning Officer Harris called Detective Lewis. "I have good news for you," he said. "The match came back with Ronnie Lockwood. He has been arrested at least three different times but with no convictions. I have his arrest packet in front of me. Do you want to come take a look?"  
  
"I'll be right there," replied Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"Here you go," said Officer Harris as he handed Detective Lewis the report. "You can take a look for yourself but Ronnie has a brother named Lonnie. He also has been arrested but with no convictions."  
  
"We will just have to change that," replied Detective Lewis with a smile. He took out his cell phone and set up surveillance at Ronnie's and Lonnie's home address. Then he paid a visit to the local pawn shops and began to show Ronnie's and Lonnie's picture to them until he found the right pawn shop. Detective Lewis retrieved the stolen jewelry from the owner and had Officer Harris check for fingerprints. He also checked the jewelry description from the paper that Sarah had provided. It was a definite match. Then Detective Lewis questioned the neighbors and his informants on the street. He was able to come up with certain jewelry that had not been pawned off. Ronnie and Lonnie were expecting a big deal to come down, so Detective Lewis set up a stake out and waited for the deal to go down. He didn't have to wait very long. Detective Lewis arrested Ronnie and Lonnie after they had exchanged the jewelry and money. In all that it took several days to complete and Detective Lewis was finally on his way to Sarah's house.  
  
**********  
  
Steve was busy playing in his room with his train when his mom and Carol walked into his room.  
  
"Steve will you please let Carol play with you while I go downstairs and check on lunch?" asked Katherine with a smile.  
  
"Yes mommy," answered Steve. "Come on Carol," he said as he took her hand. "Let's play with my cars."  
  
"Thank you, Steve," said Katherine and quickly left Steve's room.  
  
Steve and Carol played with the cars until Carol began to get bored. She turned around and saw Steve's train. Carol saw that Steve was not paying any attention to her so she slowly got up and walked towards the train. She picked it up and began to push it on the track.  
  
Steve looked up and saw Carol playing with his train. He quickly ran over to her and grabbed his train away. "No Carol that's my train," he said firmly. "You can't play with it."  
  
"Train," begged Carol.  
  
"I said no," answered Steve sternly. "But you can play with my cars."  
  
"No train," whined Carol.  
  
Steve shook his head no and quickly remembered about his trip to the police station. "I have an idea Carol," he said with a mischievous smile. "How about we play policemen and you are the bad guy? Okay?"  
  
Carol nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I have to get my paints so I can take your fingerprints," Steve said quickly. "I'll be right back."  
  
While Steve went to get his paints, Carol picked up Steve's train again. She began to push it on the track trying to make it go.  
  
Steve came back to his room with water and his paints when he saw Carol with his train. He quickly ran over to his Carol and grabbed his train away.  
  
"Train," whined Carol.  
  
"No remember we're playing policemen," answered Steve. "You're the bad guy and I'm going to take your fingerprints with my paints." He took hold of Carol's hand and walked her to the rocking chair. "Here climb up on my rocking chair." With Steve's help Carol climbed on the rocking chair. "You stay there while I put my train on the dresser and get my handcuffs. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Carol. She was happy that Steve was playing a new game with her.  
  
Steve put his train on the dresser and grabbed his handcuffs. He quickly walked back over to Carol. "Now you have to wear handcuffs because you have been bad in taking my train." Steve handcuffed Carol to the rocking chair.  
  
Carol began to pull on the handcuffs trying to get away.  
  
"No Carol, you have to stay there," said Steve with a mischievous smile. "I still have to take your fingerprints with my paints. See like that on my wall." He pointed to his fingerprints and handprints that his dad had hanged up. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Carol with a smile. She sat perfectly still.  
  
Steve grabbed his paints and paintbrush. He began to paint Carol's hands and fingers. Leaving paint on the floor, on his rocking chair, and on his and Carol's clothes.  
  
Carol began to laugh. She was having a lot of fun as Steve put paint on her hands.  
  
Steve finally grabbed a paper and tried to take Carol's fingerprints, like he remembered Officer Adler did with him. When he finished Steve said to Carol, "Now I have to check for fingerprints. You stay right there while I go get some baby powder. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Carol as she began to put her free hand into her mouth.  
  
Steve grabbed the baby powder from Carol's room and quickly headed back to his room. He began to put baby powder on the door, windows and on the walls of his room, like he remembered Detective Lewis said he did at Ms. Sarah's house.  
  
Carol began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong Carol?" Steve asked quickly.  
  
"Down," cried Carol.  
  
"No Carol," said Steve with a smile. "I still have to take your picture. See like mine," and he pointed to his mug shot. "Don't you want one?"  
  
Carol nodded her head yes.  
  
"Okay but I have to go downstairs and ask mommy for the camera," said Steve. "I'll be right back." He then took off downstairs as Mark walked into the house.  
  
Mark saw Steve headed down the stairs. "Hi Steve," he said with a smile. As Steve walked over to him, that's when Mark took a good look at Steve.   
  
"Hi daddy," answered Steve. "Can I borrow your camera?"  
  
"Steve what did you get all over you?" Mark yelled with surprise.  
  
Katherine heard Mark yell and quickly went to see why. "Mark what's wrong?" asked Katherine. That's when she saw Steve. "Steve what happened to your clothes and where's Carol?"  
  
"We're playing policemen," answered Steve with a smile. "Carol is the bad guy and I handcuffed her to my rocking chair."  
  
"You what?" yelled Mark and Katherine together.  
  
"I handcuffed Carol to my rocking chair," repeated Steve. "So I could take her fingerprints with my paints. Now I just have to take her picture. Can I use your camera?"  
  
"No you may not," answered Mark sternly. "Now let's go get Carol out of those handcuffs and see what else you have been up to young man." He quickly grabbed Steve's hand and began to march him up the stairs to his room with Katherine quickly following close behind.  
  
"Steven Sloan what did you do to your room?" demanded Mark as he took a good look at Steve's room. Meanwhile Katherine quickly walked over to Carol and released her from the handcuffs.  
  
Steve looked at his parents and knew he was in big trouble.   
  
**********  
  
"Hi Detective Lewis," said Sarah when she opened the door. "Please come in."  
  
"Thank you," replied Detective Lewis. "Ms. Jenkins, I have great new for you. We were able to recover your jewelry but we need you to come down to the station to identify it for us."  
  
"That is great news," answered Sarah excitedly. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes. Were you able to arrest Ronnie and Lonnie?"  
  
"Yes we were," answered Detective Lewis. "But before we go, I need to speak to Dr. and Mrs. Sloan."  
  
"Why?" asked Sarah with surprise.  
  
"I would like to tell Dr. and Mrs. Sloan and you together," answered Detective Lewis. "Is that all right?"  
  
"Yes that would be fine," answered Sarah. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." After five minutes had passed Sarah and Detective Lewis were headed for the Sloan residence.  
  
"Hello Detective Lewis, Sarah," said Mark after he had opened up the door. "Please come in."  
  
Detective Lewis and Sarah entered the house.  
  
"Hello Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan," replied Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"Hello Mark, Katherine," replied Sarah with a smile.  
  
"Hello Sarah, Detective Lewis," said Katherine. "What can Mark and I do for you?"  
  
"I've come to ask a favor from both of you," began Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
"What kind of favor?" asked Mark slowly.  
  
"Well first let me tell you that we recovered Ms. Jenkins' jewelry and arrested the suspects," replied Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
"That's great news," said Katherine. "But what does it have to do with us?"  
  
Detective Lewis stared at Mark and Katherine for a few minutes. He finally answered, "I would like to ask your permission for Steve to come and identify them for me."  
  
"You what?" yelled Mark and Katherine together.  
  
"Steve is the only one that can actually identify them while they were committing the burglary of Ms. Jenkins' house," responded Detective Lewis quickly. "I want to make sure that I have the right suspects in custody."  
  
"I don't know," answered Mark slowly. "I don't want to put Steve in any danger."  
  
"Plus I don't want Steve to testify in court. He is too young," added Katherine with concern.  
  
"We will have Steve protected," replied Detective Lewis. "He won't even have to face the suspects in person. They will be in a lineup and Steve will be in another room behind a one way mirror that he can see but they can't see him. I assure you, Steve will be in no harm. As far as testifying, Steve will not have to because we already have the necessary evidence to prove them guilty of burglarizing Ms. Jenkins' house."  
  
"Then why do you want Steve to identify the suspects?" asked Mark slowly.  
  
"I just want to be positive that I have the correct suspects," answered Detective Lewis. "I want to make sure I play all my cards right."  
  
Mark looked at Katherine. "What do you think we should do?" he asked slowly.  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Katherine finally answered, "All right but Mark and I want to be there with Steve?"  
  
"That would be fine," answered Detective Lewis. "Thank you."  
  
Mark called up the stairs, "Steve please come down here. Mommy and daddy need to talk to you."   
  
"What daddy?" asked Steve as he came out of his room slowly. Steve then saw Detective Lewis and he yelled excitedly, "Detective Lewis," as he ran down the stairs over to him.  
  
"Hi Steve," laughed Detective Lewis. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine," answered Steve with a mischievous smile. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to ask your parents and you for a favor," answered Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"What favor?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"Do you remember when I asked you if you wanted to help capture Ronnie and Lonnie for taking Ms. Sarah's jewelry?" asked Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve.  
  
"Well I caught Ronnie and Lonnie," said Detective Lewis. "And I need you to come to the police station and see if they are the ones that took Ms. Sarah's jewelry. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"No I can't," answered Steve shaking his head. "Mommy and daddy won't let me go to the police station anymore."  
  
"Why?" asked Detective Lewis with surprise.  
  
"Because mommy says you're a..."  
  
"It's okay Steve," interrupted Katherine quickly before Steve could finish. "Mommy and daddy are going with you to the police station."  
  
Mark quickly turned to Detective Lewis. "Let me go get my other neighbor to watch Carol for us and then we will meet you at the police station. Okay?"  
  
"All right Dr. Sloan," replied Detective Lewis slowly. He looked over to Steve then to Mark and Katherine. Detective Lewis definitely knew what Steve was going to say and tried hard not to show a grin from showing on his face.  
  
"Daddy can I go with Detective Lewis?" begged Steve.  
  
"No you're coming with your mom and me," responded Mark firmly. "I don't want you to get into anymore trouble."  
  
"But daddy," whined Steve. "Please I'll be good."  
  
Before Mark could reply, Detective Lewis quickly responded. "Steve will be no trouble at all. Please may I take him with me?"  
  
"Okay," replied Mark slowly. He then turned to Steve. "You, young man better behave. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes daddy," answered Steve excitedly. "I'll be good."  
  
Detective Lewis and Sarah looked at each other and wondered what kind of trouble Steve had been into before they came.   
  
**********  
  
Thirty minutes later, Detective Lewis, Sarah, Steve, Mark and Katherine arrived at the police station. Detective Lewis led them to a room with a large one way mirror and a table with four chairs surrounding it.  
  
"Please wait in here while I get everything all set up," said Detective Lewis.  
  
"All right Detective Lewis," responded Mark.  
  
After waiting ten minutes, Detective Lewis came in with another man.  
  
"Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan, Ms. Jenkins, this is Attorney George Grant," said Detective Lewis. "He is the lawyer for Ronnie and Lonnie Lockwood. He wants to meet Steve and ask him some questions before he allows his clients to be put in the lineup. I told him that he would have to ask your permission."  
  
"What kind of questions?" asked Mark to George Grant.  
  
"I want to make sure Steve wasn't coached by Detective Lewis or by anybody in what he saw or if he was told who to pick out in the lineup," answered George.  
  
"I understand," replied Mark. "I see no problem in questioning Steve but my wife, Katherine and I want to be present."  
  
"That would be fine," replied George.  
  
Detective Lewis turned to Sarah. "Ms Jenkins will you please come with me? Mr. Grant doesn't want any kind of influence from you or myself," he said as he held the door open.  
  
"Of course," replied Sarah as she exited the door.  
  
"Steve," said Mark as he turned to his son. "This is Mr. Grant and he wants to ask you some questions. I want you to answer them as best as you can. Okay?" he asked.  
  
"All right daddy," answered Steve as he stared at George.  
  
"Hi Steve," said George with a smile. "How are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm fine," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Steve will you tell me what happened on the night that Ms. Jenkins' house was burglarized?" asked George slowly.  
  
"What's burl..." Steve stopped a moment before trying to say the word again. "Burglar..."  
  
"Burglarized," replied George with a smile. Steve nodded his head yes. "Let me ask it in another way so that you can understand. Okay?"  
  
"All right," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened on the night that someone took Ms. Jenkins' things?" asked George smiling.  
  
"You mean the time that I helped Ronnie and Lonnie take Ms. Sarah's jewelry?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"Yes," answered George with a smile.  
  
Steve took a look at his parents before he replied, "I sneaked out of my house over to Ms. Sarah's house."  
  
"Why did you sneak out?" asked George slowly.  
  
"Because I was mad at my mommy and daddy and I didn't want them to see me," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"I see," replied George slowly. "Steve why did you go to Ms. Jenkins' house?"  
  
"Because I saw Ronnie and Lonnie at Ms. Sarah's house," replied Steve with a smile. "Only they had hats over their faces and gloves on their hands."  
  
"Then how did you know that it was Ronnie and Lonnie?" asked George slowly.  
  
"Because they took their hats off," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"I see," answered George. "Steve did you get a real good look at them when they took off their hats?"  
  
"Yes," Steve answered. "Ronnie was nice. He gave me his hat. Lonnie was mean. He didn't want me to help."  
  
"What do you mean Ronnie gave you his hat?" asked George with surprise.  
  
"I wanted to wear a hat and gloves like Ronnie and Lonnie," Steve answered. "And Ronnie didn't have another hat so he gave me his hat."  
  
George looked at Steve for a moment before asking, "Steve did Detective Lewis take you or give you anything for picking out Ronnie and Lonnie out of the lineup?"   
  
"Detective Lewis gave me handcuffs and a police badge," answered Steve with a big smile. "And I gave him Ronnie's hat and my gloves. We traded."  
  
"I see," replied George slowly. "Did Detective Lewis take you anywhere?"  
  
"Detective Lewis showed my daddy and me the police station," replied Steve with a smile.  
  
"Did Detective Lewis show you some crime photo albums?" asked George slowly.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve. "Two books," as he held up two fingers.  
  
"Steve did Detective Lewis show you a picture of Ronnie or Lonnie from the books?"  
  
"No," answered Steve shaking his head.  
  
"Detective Lewis wanted me to pick out Ronnie and Lonnie for him. But I couldn't and I didn't want to look at anymore books."  
  
"I see," responded George. "Steve do you think you can pick out Ronnie and Lonnie from a lineup?"  
  
"What's a lineup?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"Detective Lewis didn't tell you what a lineup was?" asked George with surprise.  
  
"No," answered Steve with a shake of his head. "Detective Lewis wanted me to come and see if the ones he caught were Ronnie and Lonnie."  
  
"I see," responded George with a smile. "Well I'll explain what a lineup is but first let me tell Detective Lewis that it is okay for Ms. Jenkins and him to come back in. Okay?"  
  
"All right," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
George opened the door. "Detective Lewis, Ms. Jenkins, you may enter," he said slowly. He saw that another man was with Detective Lewis and Sarah.  
  
Detective Lewis saw the look on George's face and quickly answered. "George Grant this is Officer Harris, the lab technician that identified Ronnie's thumbprints. Is it okay for him to join us? He has taken an interest in Steve since I showed Steve and his father the police station."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Officer Harris," answered George with a smile. "And yes of course you may join us."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Grant," responded Officer Harris as he shook hands with George.  
  
As they entered the room, Steve saw Officer Harris. "Hi Officer Harris," he said excitedly.  
  
"Hi Steve," laughed Officer Harris. "I see you are back with your dad but who is this pretty lady sitting next to your dad?"  
  
"That's my mommy," laughed Steve.  
  
"Officer Harris, this is my wife, Katherine," said Mark with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sloan," said Officer Harris as he shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Officer Harris," responded Katherine with a smile.  
  
"Shall we get down to business?" asked George after all the greetings were exchanged.   
  
"Yes of course," responded Detective Lewis with a smile.  
  
"Detective Lewis did you explain to Steve and his parents about my clients being in a lineup?"  
  
"Only to Dr. and Mrs. Sloan," replied Detective Lewis. "And of course to Ms. Jenkins. Why?"  
  
"Because Steve didn't know what a lineup was and I wanted to make sure that Steve knows he is just not going to be seeing my clients," answered George slowly.  
  
"I see," responded Detective Lewis slowly. "The reason I waited was because I wanted to explain what a lineup was to Steve in front of you to make sure that I wasn't going to say or do anything to jeopardize your client's rights, Mr. Grant."  
  
"I appreciate that," replied George with a smile. "You may go ahead and explain what a lineup is and how we are going to do this."  
  
Detective Lewis walked over to Steve and sat in a nearby chair. "Steve do you know what a lineup is?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"No," Steve answered shaking his head.  
  
"In a few minutes you will see seven men in that room," said Detective Lewis as he pointed to the room. They will be lined up against that wall. Now Steve those men can't see or hear you but you can see them. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve as he stared at the mirror into the other room. "How come they can't see me?"  
  
"Because it is called a one way mirror," answered Detective Lewis with a smile. "Now Steve these men will all look alike. What I want you to do is to tell everyone here, which men that you saw take Ms. Sarah's things. Do you think you can do that for me?"  
  
But before Steve could answer, George interrupted. "Detective Lewis may I speak to you a moment please?"  
  
"Yes of course," answered Detective Lewis. He got up and walked over to George. "What did you want to say?"  
  
"I thought we were going to have two lineups. One for Ronnie and another for Lonnie. Is that not correct?" asked George slowly.  
  
"That's correct," answered Detective Lewis. "That is the way I have it planned."  
  
"Good, I just wanted to make sure," replied George. "You may continue."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Grant," smiled Detective Lewis. He returned to Steve and asked, "Steve do you understand what I want you to do?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile. "You want me to pick out Ronnie and Lonnie for you."  
  
"That's right," smiled Detective Lewis. "Now remember Steve, I want you to take your time to see each men carefully. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
Detective Lewis walked over to a button and pushed it down. "You may send the first group of men in."  
  
Seven men slowly entered the room and stood against the wall.  
  
Detective Lewis called each men to step forward and then sideways. Then back against the wall. He then let go of the button and turned to Steve. "Do you see the men that took Ms. Jenkins' things?"  
  
Steve slowly walked to the one way mirror and looked at each men carefully. "Number four is Ronnie," he said with a smile. "But I don't see Lonnie."  
  
George sighed, while Detective Lewis smiled and answered, "We're going to bring in some more men and then you can tell me if you see Lonnie. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
Seven more men were led into the room and again Steve was able to pick out Lonnie.  
  
George turned to Detective Lewis. "I want to meet with my clients in a few minutes. Can you set it up for me," he asked slowly.  
  
"No problem, Mr. Grant," smiled Detective Lewis.   
  
"Detective Lewis, Mr. Grant, I need to speak to you both before you go," said Sarah quickly.  
  
"What is it Ms. Jenkins?" asked Detective Lewis slowly.  
  
"Only that Ronnie and Lonnie Lockwood are my security men when I'm on vacation or out of town. I didn't tell you before this because it just slipped my mind until I saw them in the lineup."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Jenkins," replied Detective Lewis. "Why don't you wait in my office so I can ask you some more questions. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Sarah.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Jenkins," replied George slowly. "I'll be in touch with you later."  
  
"All right Mr. Grant," answered Sarah.   
  
**********  
  
As they exited the room, Steve saw Ronnie and Lonnie being led away in handcuffs. And before anybody could stop him, he quickly ran over to Ronnie and asked, "Ronnie why did you take Ms. Sarah's jewelry?"  
  
Ronnie and Lonnie stared at Steve in surprise while everyone quickly caught up with Steve.  
  
Mark quickly pulled Steve close to him and said firmly. "Steve, you need to stay away from these men because they are very dangerous. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes daddy," answered Steve slowly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lonnie looked over to Ronnie. "I thought you said nobody would believe him," he said angrily.  
  
Ronnie looked at Lonnie. "I was wrong. Okay." He then turned to Mr. Grant. "I want to change my plea to guilty and so does my brother."  
  
"We'll talk about this in private," answered George sternly.  
  
The guards led Ronnie and Lonnie away with George at their side.  
  
Detective Lewis turned to Steve and knelt down in front of him. "Thank you Steve for picking out Ronnie and Lonnie from the lineup," he said with a smile. "That was a very brave thing to do."  
  
"Yes Steve, you were a very big boy today," replied Sarah with a smile. "And now thanks to you, I'm going to get my jewelry back that my late husband gave me." She reached out and gave Steve a hug.   
  
"Steve, you were just like a real policeman today," added Officer Harris with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Oh please don't tell him that," moaned Katherine.  
  
"That is the last thing Steve needs to hear," added Mark with a frown.   
  
"What's wrong about wanting to be a policemen?" asked Detective Lewis with surprise.  
  
"There is nothing wrong about being a policemen," said Mark quickly. "But let's just say that Steve learned a little bit too much when we visited the police station."   
  
"And we are not too anxious for Steve to learn anything more about policemen right now," added Katherine with a sigh.  
  
"Why?" asked Detective Lewis. "What did Steve do?"   
  
"Why don't you ask Steve what happened to his police badge and his handcuffs?" asked Mark as he gave Steve a mock glare.  
  
"And his fingerprints, handprints and his mug shot that were hanging up in his room," added Katherine as she also gave Steve a mock glare.   
  
Steve just smiled back innocently at his parents.  
  
Detective Lewis, Officer Harris and Sarah turned to Steve. "Steve what did happened to your police badge and handcuffs that I gave you?" asked Detective Lewis.  
  
"My mommy and daddy took them away from me for three days," answered Steve with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Steve how come your mommy and daddy took them away from you for three days?" asked Detective Lewis with surprise.   
  
"Go on Steve tell Detective Lewis and Officer Harris why mommy and daddy took them away," encouraged Katherine with a mock glare.  
  
Steve stared at Detective Lewis, Officer Harris and Sarah with a mischievous smile on his face as he said. "I handcuffed Carol to my rocking chair because she kept taking my train like Ronnie and Lonnie took Ms. Sarah's jewelry."   
  
"Oh I see," replied Detective Lewis with a smile. Officer Harris, Sarah and he were trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Steve tell Detective Lewis, Officer Harris and Sarah what you did with the paint and the baby powder," said Mark with his hands folded against his chest and gave him a mock glare.  
  
"Steve what did you do with the paint and the baby powder?" asked Detective Lewis with interest.  
  
"I fingerprinted Carol with my black paint, like Office Adler did with me," answered Steve with the same mischievous smile.  
  
Detective Lewis, Officer Harris and Sarah were really trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"And Steve what did you do with the baby powder?" Officer Harris finally asked with curiosity getting the best of him.   
  
"I put baby powder on the doors, windows and walls of my room to look for fingerprints, like you did with the glove and Detective Lewis did at Ms. Sarah's house." He then looked at his parents and added, "But mommy and daddy made me clean them up then mommy took Carol and me a bath."   
  
Detective Lewis, Officer Harris and Sarah couldn't control themselves any longer. They finally busted out laughing. "Now Steve, Officer Harris, Ms. Jenkins and I definitely know that you are going to make a fine policeman someday," Detective Lewis said as he picked up Steve and gave him a great big hug.  
  
"That's right Steve," added Officer Harris with a big smile. "You come and look us up when you get bigger and older."  
  
"All right," answered Steve with a big mischievous smile.   
  
"Detective Lewis, Officer Harris," yelled Mark and Katherine together.   
  
"We told you both that Steve didn't need any further encouragement," replied Katherine with a mock glare.  
  
"I'm sorry Mark, Katherine," said Sarah with a laugh. "But I must agree with Detective Lewis and Officer Harris. I think Steve will definitely become a great policeman someday."  
  
"We're sorry," answered Detective Lewis as he tried to stop laughing. "We couldn't help ourselves."  
  
"That's right," added Officer Harris as he took Steve from Detective Lewis and also gave him a hug. "You better just be glad that Steve didn't use your camera to get Carol's mug shot."  
  
"Steve tried," replied Mark with a smile forming on his face. "How do you think we found out about the handcuffs, paint and the baby powder?"  
  
Detective Lewis, Officer Harris and Sarah again started to laugh.   
  
Mark and Katherine looked at each other before joining them in laughter.   
47  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
